Portable display devices have come to play an important role in many people's lives. Examples of portable display devices being used today include mobile phones, portable gaming devices, personal digital assistants (PDAs), portable navigation systems and portable video players to name a few.
To emphasize the portability of these display devices, the trend has been to make new portable display devices smaller in size. The obvious trade off for making smaller portable display devices that are easier to carry around is that the display screen size has been sacrificed. Consumers are then left with the choice of sacrificing portability for a larger screen size, or sacrificing screen size for increased portability.
Therefore there is a need for a portable display device that is able to both maintain its portability while minimizing the sacrifice in display screen size. To achieve this goal, various types of flexible display screens have been introduced for use on portable display devices where the shape of the display screen is able to be deformed. By allowing the shape of the display screen to be deformed, this allows for the display screen to be enlarged or decreased depending on the situation while still maintaining a minimal overall size of the portable display device. One such example is a portable display device that employs a rollable type flexible display screen.
It follows that for each type of flexible display screen, a unique user interface is required to handle the unique physical properties of the particular flexible display screen.